


Sleep Alone With You

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Saeran can't sleep so he calls MC up. Cue impromptu phone sex.or I have a headcanon that Saeran suffers from Nighttime Separation Anxiety.(takes place post-good end for ray's route)





	Sleep Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why both my Saeran fics ended up being about phone sex...

“I’m sorry- I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Saeran’s voice through the phone sounded worried, almost as if he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he had disturbed her.

“No, actually I’m having trouble getting to sleep,” she admitted. “I’m glad you called.”

She could hear a breath on the other end that sounded like a sigh of relief.

Saeran, of course, would make regular calls throughout the day whenever work would take him away from his girlfriend. He would call just to find out how she was getting on alone and what she was up to. He would tell her how much he missed her, how he just wanted to hear her voice…

MC missed him as well; the warmth of his body next to hers, fingers interlacing as they both drifted off to sleep. She had become so accustomed to his presence with her into dreamland that it had become a little difficult to get there without him. But it seemed she wasn’t alone in this problem.

“I can’t sleep without you next to me. I thought maybe… if I could hear your voice… your breathing as you fall asleep…” He quietly trailed off. Perhaps he was embarrassed by how needy he sounded, but…

“I want to fall asleep listening to your voice, Saeran.”

… he needn’t feel that way. Not when she needed him too.

“R-really? I could sing you a lullaby- oh, but I don’t really know any…”

She almost giggled at his response.  _He’s so cute._

“It’s okay, you can just talk to me,” she reassured him.

“To be honest, MC… I’ve always had trouble falling asleep alone.“ She noticed his voice getting quieter with each word. “I’m afraid… when I wake up, I’ll still be alone.”

Her heart ached to hear such a confession, but she knew he wouldn’t be alone. “You have me, Saeran. A part of me is always with you so you’re never alone.”

“MC…” he breathed her name and the ache in her chest melted away. “Thank you. Yes, you’re always with me. My angel…”

She smile at the sweet, cheesy words. It was okay, though, if Saeran was the one saying them. She knew he genuinely meant them.

“Did you manage to get any sleep last night?”

“No, not really. Did you?”

“I got about three- maybe four hours, I think.”

“You really need more rest than that!”

“Says the one who didn’t get  _any_ sleep.”

“Well… I don’t want you to be like me.”

“What did you do instead?”

“Hm? Oh… I was thinking about you.”

“Oh?” It wasn’t a surprise to hear, of course. Whether in little gestures or in those exact words; he was always letting her know he was thinking of her. It was the shyness in his voice that had piqued her interest. “What kind of thoughts were you having?”

“Just… wondering if you were keeping warm. The nights have been cold lately.”

“Mmhm… Your shirt is keeping me pretty warm tonight.” Actually, it was the extra blanket, but he didn’t need to know that.

“What? You’re wearing that now?”

“That’s _all_  I’m wearing right now.”

“Oh.” She allowed Saeran pause to fully picture the imagine she had painted for him.

“I was thinking about what I want to do when I see you again.”

“And what’s that?” she asked with feigned innocence.

“I want to make you writhe in pleasure beneath me, screaming my name.”

The sudden boldness of his words caused a warm knot of pleasure to form in her stomach. She wriggled up into a sitting position, too restless to continue laying down.

Saeran took her silence as his cue to continue.

“I want to make love to you, to savor every inch of you so I can never forget. I want to taste your sweet center on my tongue.”

“Saeran…”

Her cheeks became hot with embarrassment, but that didn’t stop her fingers from gingerly trailing down her body.

“Touch yourself for me, MC.”

She happily oblige his command and sunk her hand between her thighs. Falling back into the bed as her fingers ran over her clit to the lips of her entrance.

Saeran could hear her labored breaths as her movements became more intense. He palmed at himself, aroused by the thought of her pleasing herself to his words.

“I miss you so much. I love you, MC.”

The wanton whimper he heard caused his cock to twitch and he quickly released it from the confines of his boxers. He rubbed the already leaking precum over his tip and murmured out her name.

“Mm… Saeran, what should I do? I’m getting so wet…”

“Fuck yourself with those pretty fingers of yours.”

A wave of pleasure coursed through her body at his orders before slipping one finger into herself. She worked it slowly in and out, making sure her every moan made it into the receiving end of her cell phone.

“How does it feel, Princess?” he asked as he began to jerk himself to her sounds.

“So good…” she panted. A second and third finger had made their way inside, pumping in a regular beat. “Not as good as if it were your dick in me.”

She couldn't help smirking at the choked noise of surprise Saeran made.

“Fuck, MC…” He had almost lost hold of his cell.

He could just imagine her in his unbuttoned shirt, spread eagle on their bed and fingering herself, begging him to replace those fingers with his cock.

"T-tell me how you’d want it.”

Her voice was strained and slightly high pitched, hardly able to speak over the waves of pleasure crashing into her.

“I want you so deep inside of me, pounding me into the mattress.”

Saeran gripped tight around his base before running his hand up and down again even more quickly.

“"Aaa… Haa… Saeran, I want you to fuck me so bad,” she whined, almost unable to deal with the amount of arousal coiled up inside her.

Saeran could tell she was close to cumming, as was he.

“I will. I’m going to fuck you the moment I walk through that door,” he promised. “So you had better be ready for me, Princess.”

“I’m ready, I’m-” Her mouth opened wide in a soundless scream as her orgasm overtook her.

Saeran called out her name as he also came, screwing his eyes shut where he could see MC’s face flushed and overcome with ecstacy. Then he saw white.

“Haa, haa…” MC’s breaths came through the phone as they both came back down to earth. Otherwise it was silent for a while.

“…Saeran?” he heard her murmur.

“Yes?”

“’m sleepy…”

He chuckled at her cute, tired voice.

“Go to sleep,” he told her. “Just stay on the line for me please.”

He could hear the rustling of covers as she repositioned herself beneath them.

“Mm… Love you so much,” she mumbled through a haze of sleepiness.

“I love you too.”

Soon, the steady rhythm of her sleeping breaths lulled him to sleep as well.


End file.
